Amor Eterno
by La VampiloChica Magica
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan, es una chica en busca de universidades y trabajo, por cocsas del destino se muda a el palacio mas grande del pueblo de Forks , donde grandes cosas sucederan..
1. Comienzos

**Nota Autora : **No me pertenecen los personajes, solo uso sus nombres, todo mundo Tw es de Meyer =)

esta historia esta basada en una Teleserie de Chile espero puedan adivinar de cual se trata

y les aclaro que solo **esta basada en ella no sera igual para quienes la hayan visto** xD

**Resumen :**_ Vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks en un palacio no es nada simple y mas si cosas extrañas empiezan a suceder alrededor de Bella _

_una chica que por las casualidades del destino le habrá de demostrar que el **Amor** no es solo cosa de cuentos despues de todo_

* * *

**Comienzos**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Era mi primera vez aquí en la cuidad, ya que me mudaría al palacio de tía Emily, estaba preocupada por lo que me podría suceder ahí en esa pequeña localidad llamada Forks , pues así mi madre dijo que se llamaba, en una conversación con mi padre, ya que ellos tenían que salir fuera de Phoenix por unos meses por el trabajo de Charlie mi padre, el era jefe de policía de nuestra cuidad pero por cosas del destino no se si se puede llamar así mi padre se gana un viaja a Europa y lleva a mi madre Renee a una segunda luna de miel, según ellos, para mi no es nada fuera de lo común ya que me encanta que ellos se amen de esa manera tan juguetona y cómplice, como si yo tuviese cinco años, la verdad es que tengo 20 años y estoy en busca de universidades y un buen trabajo para poder pagarla.

Lo de mudarme con tía Emily no es problema ya que ella es una persona muy especial y hace mucho que no la veo, y además esta muy sola después de la muerte de Sam su esposo. Y por lo que siempre me ha contado mi madre se que soy exactamente igual a la hermana de tía Emily, _Isabella Marie Swan_, por esa razón llevo su nombre y a mi no me ha molestado nunca, mas bien me siento homenajeada ya que cuando visite a tía Emily el año pasado ella estaba muy feliz por el parecido de ambas. Pero la idea de mudarme a un palacio no era muy buena para mi ya por ser un castillo de _1925_ era de esos usados en las películas de _vampiros_ y_ fantasmas_ y eso me aterraba, pero quizás con el tiempo me valla acostumbrando y me quede mas del tiempo previsto, pero de eso me preocuparía mañana ya que por ahora lo mas importante para mi era no olvidar nada esencial en mi maleta y obviamente mi aparato de música ya que sin el no soy nada, por lo general las personas dicen que soy tímida e introvertida, lo que es cierto a final de cuentas, a mi me encantan las cosas simples, como leer un buen libro, ver una película y escuchar música en casa eso no es nada malo para mi, pero para mi mejor amiga Alice es demasiado aburrido y ella prefiere mil veces llevarme de compras que quedarse en casa, lo cual para mi resulta agotador porque Alice es el terremoto de los Mall de la cuidad, es una de las cosas que extrañaría en Forks a mi alocada amiga, mas bien la hermana que nunca tuve, pero lo bueno es que Alice prometió visitarme pronto en cuanto acabe sus turnos en la tienda, ya que ella esta tratando de convencer a sus padres de que la dejen vivir conmigo en el palacio una vez que ya me haya instalado, lo cual para mi seria un gran alivio, porque quesería mi vida sin mi duendecillo, le digo así desde la secundaria ya que ella es menuda y bajita, Alice es la combinación entre duendecillo y bailarina de balett ya que cuando camina parece danzar con unos finos movimientos a cada paso que da , siempre me he preguntado si ella es en verdad humana porque apresar de su aspecto de duendecillo es extremadamente bella, y a veces estando a su lado veo lo común que soy, si pues mis ojos son color chocolate, soy muy delgada y de piel muy blanca casi al borde de ser transparente y lo que remata mi descripción es que soy demasiado despistada, siempre ando por las nubes excepto cuando se trata de estudios ya que soy muy dedicada en ese sentido. Ah se me olvidaba mi cabello es de color caoba, pues bien se nota que no soy nada comparada con mi amiga Alice pues ella tiene una piel pálida casi igual a la mía y unos ojos color miel hermosos, como los de su hermano Emmett , el es igual a un oso grande y fuerte, de un humor incomparable.

Es una persona muy adorable a pesar de su aspecto de matón y grandulon, tiene el mas noble corazón que haya conocido jamás a parte de Alice, los padres de ambos son los Brandon , era una familia hermosa siempre muy alegres y me trataban como una hija mas.

Son muy amigos de mis padres desde la infancia, eso es lo me mas me une a Emm y Alice somos el trío perfecto. Pero bueno volviendo al presente espero no olvidar nada para mañana o mas bien hoy ya que son las 01:15 de la madrugada y aun no puedo conciliar el sueño por los nervios de la vida nueva que me espera.

Al día siguiente me levante de las primeras en la casa ya que a pesar de mis intentos de poder dormir lo único que conseguí fue desesperarme mas aun por mi partida a ese gran palacio con el cual he soñado desde muy pequeña, ya que como toda niña siempre espere que apareciera "ese _príncipe azulado"_, pero con el tiempo fui perdiendo la fè en los cuentos de hadas que solía narrarme tía Emily, mas bien ahora no creía en que existirá ese ser tan mágico y especial que pudiese amar para toda la eternidad, ya que con el tiempo fui aprendiendo que jamás lo encontraría ya que para mis adentros yo misma era un ser de otro planeta, la verdad eso me afecta muy poco ahora, porque entendí que el amor es algo que viene por si solo y que si intentas forzarlo todo se vuelve sufrimiento y llanto, por eso prefiero estar sola y vivir cada etapa a su tiempo, si él llega estaré ahí y si no solo queda vivir cada momento como si fuese el ultimo de mi existencia.

Ya todo estaba listo para el viaje Renee y Charlie ya estaban listos para emprender el viaje hacia el aeropuerto hasta seatle ya que a forks se llega solo en auto, lo cual resulta un poco tedioso pero con tal de llegar y disipar el nudo de mi estomago era capaz de todo, hasta de viajar veinte horas en auto si así llegábamos lo mas antes posible, por la ventana del auto pude ver el paisaje de la cuidad de Forks y en realidad era hermoso , por donde uno mirase era de un verde en tonalidades claras y oscuras, la verdad nunca imagine que seria de esta manera, nunca me gusto el calor de Phoenix pero tanto verde me daba náuseas, para mis adentros me repetía sin mucha convicción la verdad :_**Tu eres capaz de todo, lo eres**_, pero aun así no podía creer que hubiese aceptado quedarme en una ciudad que representaba para mi un reto de sobrevivecia, y además de lo verde estaba la lluvia, _¿Qué pesaba cuando decidí aceptar?,_ hasta que el fin Salí de mis cavilaciones al oír el descender del motor todo indicaba que ya habíamos llegado al palacio, y me lo confirmo la gran sonrisa de tía Emily al vernos bajar del auto, mi papá saludo a tía Emily primero y se disculpo por no entrar al palacio de inmediato ya que se quedo a bajar mis maletas del auto para acomodarlas en lo que me pareció seria mi habitación por que lo que oí decir a tía Emily a Charlie, mientras yo paseaba por los pasillos del palacio cuando me quede inmóvil ante un retrato de una joven hermosa de ojos achocolatados, piel tan blanca y casi transparente, cabellos color caoba ondulados caídos a ambos lados de sus mejillas, entonces una voz me saco de mi trance, era tía Emily que me miraba dulcemente mientras yo no sacaba los ojos de aquel retrato, fue entonces cuando pude ver que al lado izquierdo de aquel retrato habían unas pequeñas letras blancas que dejaban entrever el nombre de la persona retratada, _**Isabella Marie Swan , 1925**_, entonces antes de poder gesticular palabra fue la voz de tía Emily la que me confirmo mis dudas.

- Es ella, mi querida hermana Bella o Isabella como todos la llamaban, ¿es impresionante el parecido no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

- Si, lo es. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese instante.

-De verdad creías que lo del parecido era una jugarreta de tu madre no es así, pues mi querida niña te informo que tu eres el vivo retrato de mi hermana bella y eso es lo mas impresionante hasta puedo jurar que ella es tu antepasado mi hermosa bella – dijo con un tono pícaro al hablar

-Tía, la verdad me sorprende muchísimo el parecido existente entre ambas ya que como dijo antes solo pensaba en que todo lo que usted y mi mamá me habían dicho desde muy pequeña eran solo fantasías, pero no es así somos idénticas, solo nacidas en épocas y tiempos diferentes, _¿como es que me parezco tanto a ella?_

-Veamos, dijo tía Emily.

-La verdad es que no lo se, solo se que debía pasar ya que con tu madre no sucedió y _tu debías ser la única heredera de la Familia Swan_ después de mi eso esta claro – dijo dejando salir una pequeña carcajada y después siguió en algo que me pareció era buscar en lo mas recóndito de su memoria para darme una mejor respuesta y calmar mi semblante que hace unos momentos ya no era el de sorpresa si no el de confundida por la reciente noticia de ser la legitima heredera de la familia y dueña de este hermoso pero a la vez aterrador palacio que de un momento a otro era mío por toda la eternidad, después de un prolongado silencio, tía Emily saco el habla.

-Mi querida niña, quisiera poder darte una respuesta mas convincente, ya que vi en tu rostro una total confusión y eso me hace entrever que nuestra Renee, no te ha comentado nada de la herencia, y mas que acompañarme tendrás que quedarte aquí durante un año para que puedas poseer todo lo mío mas el palacio, claro esta que solo tu tienes la decisión, y yo aunque desee que tu seas la dueña no podré obligarte a nada bueno mi querida niña, porque no pasamos al salón a tomar el té y charlar un rato con tus padres antes de su partida a Europa.

-Esta bien , vamos - deje aun aturdida por la sorpresa, avancé despacio ya que iba muy aturdida para concentrarme en mis pasos y no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo en ese palacio, después de unos instantes llegamos a la sala, ahí estaban mis padres viéndose el uno al otro como si fuese la primera vez, hasta que se percataron de nuestra presencia y los dos se pusieron de pie con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, mas en las de Renee que en las de Charlie por supuesto ya que eso lo herede de ella.

Bien, sentémonos todos para charlar antes del gran viaje –dijo tía Emily

Que empezó a servir las tacitas de te y a repartir las galletas mientras yo traía la bolsa del pan recién caliente, ya que tía Emily preparaba el pan ella misma y eso es lo que mas me gustaba de visitarla cada verano.

-Todo listo, empecemos a comer - dijo mi madre

Todos hablamos y comíamos alegremente y mis padres conversaron de mí como siempre lo hacían desde que tengo memoria, eso antes me molestaba pero ahora solo sonrío y me sonrojo al recordar las escenas de lo comentado por mis padres a tía Emily, hasta que Charlie mira su reloj y dice se acabo la diversión es tiempo de irnos cariño, toma la mano de Renee y la ayuda a pararse del sofá, tía Emily y yo los imitamos y todos fuimos a la puerta del palacio.

-Bella, hija cuídate mucho y cuida de Emily te mandaremos fotos y regalos desde Europa, te llamare cada semana – dejo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Cuídate mucho Bells, yo cuidaré de tu madre no te preocupes – dijo Charlie.

Mi papá siempre ha sido un hombre de pocas palabras y silencioso, pero siempre sabe cuando decirlas, es lo que mas amo de él.

-Lo se, Charlie pásenla bien cuídense muchos los amo – deje entre sollozos inaudibles y alcé la mano en señal de adiós.

Mi querida niña, te enseñare tu habitación me dijo tía Emily señalando escaleras arriba , asentí y comencé a caminar junto a ella después de haber cerrado la puerta y ver a mis padres hasta perderlos de vista, como los extrañaría pensé mientras subía los escalones, hasta que llegamos a una puerta blanca donde tía Emily se detuvo y dijo con voz dulce : Esta será tu habitación , dejándome entrar para ver su interior, era bellísima tenía una cama de esas que solo ves en las películas antiguas de princesas egipcias, por que que tenía cortinas alrededor de color púrpura y cada una de ellas era sostenida por los extremos de la cama , al lado derecho de ella estaba una mesita de noche con una pluma dorada y hojas con su frasquito de tinta; a su lado estaba un hermoso balcón, el cual estaba cubierto por hojas verdes entrelazadas, me acerque mas para ver y lentamente fui abriendo los ventanales para acercarme al balcón lo mas que pude cuando tía Emily me saco de mi ensueño para despedirse con un beso en la frente diciendo : Ten dulces sueños niña mía, nos veremos mañana y cerro la puerta a su mientras yo solo pude articular un : _Muy buenas noches tía que descanses _y volver al balcón como si no hubiese sido interrumpida, fue entonces cuando pude ver las estrellas brillar mas que nunca y así entendí que grandes cosas sucederían a partir de mi llegada a ese palacio…

_**Nota Autora : **Espero les haya gustado xD_

_se que esta parte puede ser un poco lenta, pero sera buena se los prometo =)_

_espero sus comentarios ,__ ya que soy nueva en este mundo xD_

_mas adelante descubriremos que cosas son las que prepara esta palacio para Bells _

_cualquier duda sugerencia no duden en hacermela llegar_

_Disculpas anticipadas por los futuros errores ortogrficos =)_

_**La Chica Vamilobo Magica ^^**_


	2. Recuerdos y Descubrimientos

**Recuerdos y Descubrimientos**

* * *

**_Bella Swan_**

Al día siguiente, fue tía Emily la que me despertó ya que me quede hasta muy tarde en el balcón observando a las estrellas, porque para mí era un paisaje hermoso la luna brillaba a tal esplendor que parecía estar feliz por mi llegada y las estrellas la acompañaban en su fiesta privada.

Me fue muy difícil levantarme y darme una ducha ya que mi cama era tan acogedora y calida que no quería sepárame de ella ni un instante, pero era tarde así que decidí hacer el esfuerzo y ducharme lo cual no fue tan difícil como pensé por que tenia mi propio baño en la habitación y con agua caliente así que me tome unos minutos mas en la ducha para disfrutar el agua caliente , después de eso busque la mejor ropa de mis maletas ya que con lo del balcón no me quedo tiempo para ordenar mi armario, pero eso lo solucionaría después del desayuno, me vestí y baje enseguida para acompañar a tía Emily a desayunar, mientras bajaba la pude ver acomodando las tazas para el desayuno y preparar huevos revueltos en la sartén por lo que le dije – Tia yo se cocinar así que de ahora en delante, de la cocina me preocupaba yo y ella solo se limito a asentir con una sonrisa en los labios, nos sentamos y comenzamos a desayunar .

-Cuando tía Emily me pregunta: ¿y como estuvo la noche?

-Sí, muy acogedora, me encanto el balcón tiene un bello paisaje desde ahí- dije algo pensativa volviendo a la noche anterior.

-Eso creí, como se ve que no dormitaste bien por observar el hermoso paisaje del balcón.

-Sabes mi hermana siempre decía que ese lugar era mágico y que cosas hermosas podías ver desde allí – dijo tía Emily

-Eso es verdad, a mi me sucede lo mismo y eso que es primera vez que dentro en aquella habitación tía, la verdad es muy mágico, en especial ese lugar de la habitación por eso me quede hasta muy tarde observando la luna y las estrellas, ya que sentí una gran paz al verlas, era como si ellas estuvieran felices por mi llegada, le puede parecer extraño pero es así.

-No lo dudo, mi dulce niña la verdad quien no sería feliz con tan agradable visita, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, me reí a carcajadas porque tía Emily siempre logra sacar una sonrisa o más bien una carcajada a las personas en los momentos más inesperados.

-Tía, ¿le molestaría si limpiara el palacio esta tarde?, por que quisiera cooperar en lo que mas pueda mientras busco una universidad adecuada a lo que deseo estudiar , así podré conocer mas este hermoso palacio y así familiarizar con el mientras usted cuida de su invernadero.

-No, no me molesta en absoluto y además así podrás ayudarme con algunas cosas que hay por allí que ya no sirven para nada –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nos levantamos de la mesa al cabo de unos minutos después de nuestra pequeña platica, y me ofrecí a lavar los paltos, para que ella fuera a su invernadero, la verdad el invernadero de Tía Emily es el mas hermoso que yo haya visto, tiene una gran variedad de flores en especial de rosas, las favoritas de ella son las rojas, las mías son las blancas porque ellas no demuestran nada son inofensivas, simples y hermosas por donde se les mire. A mi me encantan y si tuviera la oportunidad de recibir una seria una señal perfecta de que esa persona es el amor de mi existencia, porque solo una persona que es tan sensible y hermoso en su interior sabrá la importancia de esa rosa al momento de regalarla.

Termine de lavar los platos y subí directo a mi habitación, desempaque mi cosas y las guarde en el armario, era tan espacioso que me dio la impresión de que la ropa que traía no era suficiente para llenar ese gran armario, el cual tenía tallado una hermosa luna con estrellas a su alrededor, cada segundo que pasaba en este palacio era mágico de alguna manera, al rato de ordenar todo en la habitación me dirigí a la sala es ahí donde vi el retrato de Bella por primera vez , era un salón de fiestas a mi parecer ya que contenía unos sillones muy bien acomodados, uno estaba cerca del ventanal que da hacia el jardín, es el favorito de Tía Emily porque siempre se sienta a tejer o leer un buen libro, al frente de este se acomoda el gran piano, hermoso a primera vista y por ultimo arriba de la chimenea el retrato de Bella, ella es indudablemente mas hermosa que yo a mi parecer porque poseía unos rasgos tan finos y delicados unos ojos melancólicos y dulces a la ves, me quede a observarla por unos instantes para luego seguir con la misión de limpieza. Una ves terminado el salón subí al desván, era el cuarto mas pequeño del palacio pero en su interior se encontraba una gran variedad de cosas, muebles, baúles y velas; me resulto difícil entrar en aquel lugar ya que se encontraba a oscuras y solo de imaginar a las malditas arañas –son mi fobia desde muy pequeña- al cabo de unos minutos me tranquilice y seguí en mi investigación al palacio hasta que llegue a un baúl que llamo mucho mi atención ya que llevaba gravadas a las iniciales "B.S" doradas sobre el, lo tome y me dispuse a abrirlo, dentro de el encontré muchos vestidos de época antigua imagino que son de 1925, por los bordados en ellos y lo lujos que son porque a pesar del tiempo se mantenían igual de nuevos como recién comprados.

Me probé algunos de ellos con sus respectivos sombreros, eran lo más hermosos, fue entonces que escuche mi nombre venir desde la planta baja del palacio, Tía Emily me llamaba.

_ Querida, ¿Dónde estas? – decía algo preocupada.

_ Tía, bajo enseguida estoy en el desván.

_ Esta bien, pero con cuidado no quiero que sufras un accidente al bajar.

_ No, estaré bien no te preocupes.

_ Te esperare para almorzar, no tardes dijo alzando la voz mas alta para que la escuchase bien.

La verdad no me sorprende que hasta Tía Emily temiera por mi solo al bajar una simple escalera, porque desde muy pequeña fui torpe con mis movimientos y coordinación al caminar.

Guarde todas las cosas en su respectivo lugar en el baúl y me disponía a bajar cuando noto un objeto en el piso, me acerque para verlo mejor y pude notar las mismas iniciales en dorado al igual que en el baúl, lo tome entre mis manos y pude ver que se trataba del diario de vida de Bella. Lo guarde en mi bolsillo y baje a comer con Tía Emily que me esperaba ya sentada en la mesa con la comida ya servida.

-Tía, pude ver que en el desván hay muchas cosas hermosas desde hace mucho tiempo y me tome la libertad de ver el baúl de Bella, ella tenia un buen gusto a la hora de vestir, todos sus vestidos son hermosos- dije tratando de entablar una pequeña conversación.

-Pues así es, mi querida niña mi hermana Bella siempre fue el centro de atención ya sea por su hablar, belleza y buen gusto al vestir – dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo siempre quise ser igual a ella, era mi ídola desde muy pequeña hasta que ocurrió lo del accidente y una parte de mi evitaba su recuerdo hasta que conocí a Sam el fue mi puerto seguro donde ahogaba mis penas y alegrías – dijo con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Tía, ¿y como fue el accidente? , Tía mis disculpas la verdad no quería incomodarla- dije al ver su rostro lleno de melancolía.

-No, no te disculpes la verdad tienes todo el derecho de saber como fue – dijo dulcemente.

-Veras… - mi hermana iba a casarse con el muchacho mas dulce y amable y sobretodo el mas deseado por las chicas… pero bueno vamos a lo que preguntas- dijo entre risas distraídas y vergonzosas mientras volvía a su relato.

-Ella Tania ciertas dudas de casarse con el cual era su prometido en ese entonces ya que nuestra familia y la de el eran muy unidas desde nuestra llegada a Forks y al pasar el tiempo mi hermana y el se llevaban de maravillas, hasta que bella dijo -¿Qué opinas de el hermanita querida?, algo nerviosa pero con el amor reflejada en ella.

Es encantador, moderno y muy guapo- le dije alegrada de que por fin encontrase ese amor que siempre me narro en los cuentos, ese "amor eterno", mientras se sonrojaba ante mis observaciones del porque era perfecto para ella – me casare con el – dijo algo nerviosa ante mi a pedir mi mano ante los papas dentro de unos días y se casarían dentro de unos meses- y me abrazo fuertemente girándome por los aires lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer.

-Mi dulce niña, creo que esta conversación quedara pendiente para otro almuerzo, ya que tengo compras que hacer para el invernadero- se despidió con un nos vemos luego y con el movimiento de su mano en señal de adiós.

-Esta bien tía, valla tranquila no se preocupe que yo termino de recoger los platos y terminar de organizar mis cosas- dije al cerrar la puerta.

Me dispuse una ves terminado los labores de limpieza subir hasta mi habitación para guardar el pequeño diario que había encontrado hace horas atrás ya que llamo mucho mi atención y a través de el podría conocer mejor mas a Isabella y lo sucedido en el accidente mencionado por tía emily esa recosté en mi cama así podría leer mejor – leer es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos- acomode las almohadas y comencé a leer al azar…

_13de mayo, 1925_

_El es tan dulce, amable y todo un caballero conmigo y a Emily le encanta creo que esta enamorada de el y no la culpo el es nuestro príncipe me encanta todo de el, es educado romántico y toca muy bien o mejor dicho mas que bien el piano, las chicas mueren por el y yo también mi querido diario te lo confieso por que solo en ti y por supuesto emily confió, pero como le hablare sobre mis sentimientos por el sin tartamudear en el intento… - _no puede ser ella tartamudea cundo se ponía nerviosa, ahora si que no cabe dudas somos idénticas – deje al pensar en sus reacciones ante ese chico.

…. ¿_Qué haré ?, pues el puede tener a la chica que desee, por que aparte de todos sus encantos tiene el rostro de un ángel, tan blanco como el mármol y sus ojos son dos esmeraldas que al contacto con la luz brillan a su total resplandor mas su mirada es tan penetrante como si fuesen agujas y su sonrisa es la mas sensual y seductora que han visto mis ojos, su voz es música a mis oídos es baja y sensual apenas oíble si no se le presta la atención necesaria, ese muchacho me hipnotiza cada vez que paso por su lado me quedo quieta como si mis pensamientos y cuerpo le pertenecieran ese ser de tal hermosura inhumana. Que hacer ante tal aturdimiento pues solo dios lo sabe mí amado diario buenas noches._

Con la yema de los dedos cambie rápidamente la hoja ya que estaba ansiosa por saber con aquel ángel que hacia suspirar a bella así que seguí leyendo…

_17 de Mayo, 1925_

_Me puse mejor vestimenta que pude encontrar en mi armario, encontré mi hermoso vestido azul el cual era un cejunto ya que venían los guantes, sombrilla y su pequeña gorrilla de malla azul – la cual me encantaba por que ponía en orden mi alocado cabello- una ves ya vestida me dispuse a bajar las escaleras cuando lo veo al final de esta de pie a la espera, tan hermoso y seductor como siempre con mi sonrisa adorada como amaba esa sonrisa, beso mi mano y en un movimiento ágil poso su brazo para entrelazarlo con el mió de manera que pudiésemos iniciar nuestro paseo, la verdad mi querido diario ni me imagine este momento en sueños ya que el era inalcanzable hasta esta mañana que hablo con mi padre para autorizar este paseo; salíamos del palacio cuando emily pareció corriendo hacia sus brazos una ves segura que fuese el, esto era lo que me encantaba de el que pareciera ser el hermano mayor de ella, el le dio un par de vueltas en el aire a emily y después de un reto le dijo : "Eres mi favorita no lo olvides "al bajarla de sus brazos y emily ante su comentario se sonrojo y salio corriendo rumbo al plació despidiéndose con su manita de nosotros. Paseamos toda la tarde conversamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que se detuvo y dijo: le sienta de maravillas ese color al igual que el vestido, su belleza resalta aun mas y cualquier caballero lo notaria al pasar por su lado - mirándome a los ojos, me sonroje ante su comentario y el logro notarlo ya que me dedico su sonrisa torcida y amada por mi en secreto, se acerco y poso suavemente sus dedos en mis labios acariciándolos dulcemente, pero mi alocado corazón me dejo al descubierto ante su accionar y me puse aun mas sonrojada que antes, fue entonces cuando se inclino y dijo :¿ quisiera ser mi prometida señorita Swan?, te imaginas querido diario era lo que yo deseaba desde que le conocí y sin dudar le dije : si, por supuesto señor Cullen … respire y lo abrace fuerte no quería que esto fuera la ilusión de un sueño y al amanecer solo fuera un hermoso recuerdo; y el lo sintió de la misma manera ya que tomo mi rostro entre sus manos acaricio mis labio con su dedo y me beso lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y se conectaron en apasionado beso donde podía sentir su lengua rozar mi labio inferior, fue una sensación extraña al comienzo pero exquisita una vez experimentada, y nos seguimos besando hasta el crepúsculo, fue el primer beso mas hermoso de mi vida te lo juro mi dulce amigo, no quería despegar mis labios de el ni el de los míos lo se lo leía en su mirada apasionada cuando me besaba, bueno ha sido el mejor día de mi vida buenas noches querido diario._

Cerré el diario, porque tía emily me estaba llamando para cenar -me había olvidado del te pero tía ya que tía emily aun no llegaba de sus compras así que preferí seguir leyendo- tía ya bajo enseguida le grite.

-esta bien querida, ¿quieres cenar o tomar el te?

-Cenare con usted tía no se preocupe, si aun tengo hambre me haré el te- dije entre risas.

-Esta bien, te espero-decía Tía Emily desde abajo.

Baje las escaleras con sumo cuidado no quería caerme escaleras abajo y provocarle a tía emily un susto.

-Tía, ¿como te fue en las compras? – dije al llegar al comedor

- Muy bien querida, y a t como te fue con el palacio, ¿descubriste su belleza interior?- Dijo ilusionada.

- Sí tía, la verdad descubrí muchas cosas y en especial en el desván que desde ahora y para siempre es mi lugar favorito y de eso te quiero comentar- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Dime – dijo pensativa

-Espero no te molestes, ya que cuando estuve en el desván encontré muchas cosas muy hermosas y entre ellas el baúl de bella , todas sus cosas me parecieron fascinantes pero una callo del baúl por accidente mientras lo ponía en su lugar, ese objeto es el diario de bella y me tome al libertada de leer algunas de sus paginas ya que quiero conocerla y me pareció que el diario seria la mejor manera de saber como era ella en todo sentido- espere una respuesta.

-humm… dijo pensativa ante mi comentario.

La verdad me parece una gran idea la del diario y quiero que sepas que para nada me molesta ya que todo lo que hay en este palacio es tuyo querida niña y se que mi hermana habría opinado lo mismo al respecto – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Uff… suspire aliviada, la verdad eso me tenia muy preocupada tía no quisiera que pesaras que era una intrusa al tomar las cosas sin tu permiso.

- No para nada, Ahora a comer señorita que la cena se nos enfriara – dijo señalando la mesa.

- Sí, a comer se ha dicho – dije y en ese momento ruge mi estomago como un puma enjaulado poniéndome colorada hasta parecer tomate y tía emily rió a carcajadas ante el tono colorado de mi piel hasta que me uní a sus risas.

Al terminar de comer y lavar todo ambas nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos despedimos con un buenas noches y el beso de tía emily en mi frente como la noche de ayer, camino a mi habitación pensaba en como estarán mis padres en su viaje si ya habrán desempacado o ya estaban disfrutando de los paseos, las compras o los tours, así que decidí escribirles a un correo electrónico sobre mi premier día en el palacio abrí mi correo y comencé a teclear.

_Queridos Reneé y Charlie:_

_Hola, espero estén de lo mejor y disfrutando de su merecida segunda luna de miel, y traigan hermosos recuerdos desde allí, aquí todo esta de maravillas tía emily y yo nos llevamos demasiado bien, el día estuvo normal de aquí para allá acomodando cosas y ordenando el palacio, descubriendo cada secreto de el es demasiado grande y hermoso y tiene muchas habitaciones (así que Alice y Emm podrán quedarse si así lo quieren ) a mi en especial me gusto una el desván allí encontré muchas cosas hermosa pero en especial encontré el baúl de Bella todas sus cosas permanecen intactas, asta su diario de vida ( no se preocupen que ya tía emily sabe de mis descubrimientos y me autorizo a ver revisar y quedarme con lo que desee ya que siempre me dice : "Todo lo que hay en este palacio es tuyo querida ", ya me lo se de memoria, a través del diario creo que así puedo conocer mas a Bella y de cómo era en aquel entonces de esta forma me siento mas cerca de ella._

_Espero me escriban pronto los ama Bells._

Presione enviar, cerré mi correo y camine hacia el balcón deseaba tanto la paz de la noche, tan tranquila y apacible como siempre mientras la luna, ella tan tranquila y dueña de si misma a pesar de ser solo una compañía para la hermosa luz de el sol que le da su lugar cada noche en compañía de las estrellas…

Este pensamiento me llevo a preguntar por primera vez en mucho tiempo si algún día encontraría a "mi sol de media noche ".

Al día siguiente tía emily me levanto tempranísimo ya que iríamos a la universidad de Forks para matricularme ya que los puntajes obtenidos en la prueba de admisión eran los necesarios para la carrera de Psicología, después de estar lista baje a desayunar con un nudo en el estomago pero de todas maneras comí lo que tía emily me preparo ya que se lo mucho que se esforzó en el, una ves comido todo nos dirigimos hacia la puerta del palacio, donde un taxi nos esperaba.

Todo era hermoso y muy espacioso dentro de la universidad la cual se dividía en edificios, los cuales según nos explicaba el director era donde se impartía cada clase, llegamos a estacionamiento era liadísimo pasamos por la cafetería hasta llegar a los laboratorios; todo canto miraba era hermoso para mi cada rincón de ese lugar seria especial. Conversamos largo rato con el director o más bien tía emily lo hizo ya que yo me encontraba pensando como seria mi primer día en este lugar.

Llegamos a el palacio Lugo de un largo día de compras después de ir a la universidad ya que tía emily no quería que faltara nada por comprar para mi primer día, lo único que ansiaba era recostarme en mi camita adorada así que me despedí de tía emily y subí a mi habitación a arreglar mi bolso para mañana mi "gran día "según tía emily. Después de tener todo listo decidí echarle un vistazo al desván ya no pude ir antes por mi salida, a ver si encontraba algo mas sobre bella pero solo me encontré una mesita de centro de madera talla con diseños lujosos y sobre ella una copa de plata que llamo mi atención desde que vi la mesita ya que brillaba a la tenue luz de la luna haciendo resaltar unas iniciales, "E.C" escritas muy minuciosamente la tome en mis manos y por un momento juraría que esta vibro a mi tacto pero desde luego era producto de mi imaginación y el cansancio así que tome la vela y la copa para salir de allí , cerré la puerta y me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación para encender mi notebook y abrir mi correo para escribirle a Alice.

_Querida Alice:_

_Hola, espero tu y Emm estén bien, todo bien por aquí hoy fue un día movido ya que con tía emily fuimos a la universidad de Forks para matricularme, todo salio como lo esperabas amiga Ali que creo eres una vidente jajaja.._

_Pero te extraño mucho a los dos te prometo que llamare apenas salga de clases para contarte todo con lujo de detalles._

_Bueno los quiero mucho a todos, mis saludos a tus papas _

_Besos bells._

Lo envié y apegue mi notebook estaba demasiado cansada para quedarme despierta así que me acurruque entre mis sabanas y el cubre camas, solo quería dormir ya que se avecinaba el gran día, pero algo me daba vueltas en la mente, ¿de quien seria las iniciales escritas en la copa?, E.C pues ya lo descubriría por ahora a dormir.

**_Nota autora:_**

_espero no esten enojadas conmigo por la demora, se los explicare ya que merecen una respuesta: lo sucedido es que desde ahora con mi hermana estamos acargo de cuidar a los mas peques por el trabajo de mi adorada madre (mi reneé) y no habia tenido el tiempo nesesrio para subir cap xD_

_asi que me esmere mas en este para que sea de su gusto =)_

_y desde ya muy agradecida por los reviews !!!_

_en espacial a** Sweet Ashie por la hermosa correccion xD por eso eres mi favorita xD, Nekiiito por sus palabras de aliento x3, Peque Cullen por ser una gran amiga y ayudarme en todo xDDD , LiiLiitah te adoro hermanita gracias por apoyarme y leer todo (se que no eres de las que lee mucho xD ) y annna. Espero les guste este cap y prometo leer sus actualizaciones, mil perdones por la demora nuevamente.**_

_Nota cap : este cap me encanto xD lo escribi con todo el amor y me quedo bastante largo en conparación con el primero, esperemos que Bells descubra al personaje de las iniciales E.C _

_Me imagino que ustedes ya deben haberlo descubierto xD_

_Para las personitas que acertaron sobre la teleserie que esta basada la historia Felicidades!!! pues era Tic- Tac =DD_

_Todas recodarmos a Max y Pola (obvio mas a Max jajaja) y a Nicoloas ¬¬!_

Les quierooooooo!

sigan leyendome para saber si seguir o no ?¿

amo los reviews xD

y mis disculpas por faltas ortograficas foturas =)

**La Chica Vampilobo ^^**


	3. Nuevo Día

**Nuevo Día **

* * *

Me levante lo más temprano que pude o más bien lo que me permitieron los nervios estar en la cama, me tome el tiempo necesario en la ducha ya que sabía que el agua caliente me calmaría al menos un poco. Al terminar la ducha busque algo que ponerme –_como desearía que Alice estuviese aquí, ella sabría lo adecuado para este día-_ al cabo de uno minutos me vestí con lo mas como y lindo en mi armario, mi polera azul y unos jeans junto con mis chapulinas *, me mire en el espejo cosa poco inusual en mi ya que no me importa verme por más de un minuto en él y baje las escalaras donde ya estaba puesta la mesa con un excelente desayuno preparado por Tía Emily.

-Buenos Días querida, ¿Cómo dormiste?, ¿estás lista para tu primer día?

- Buenos Días Tía, pues no del todo bien pero creo que son los nervios los que me traicionan nada mas en cuanto esté en la universidad se pasara.

-Bien, entonces come todo lo que prepare para ti mira que no deseo ser llamada por un desmayo en tu primer día mi querida niña –dijo entre risas disimuladas.

- No, Tía no te preocupes no pasara – dije pensativa ante la posibilidad.

Al terminar todo mi desayuno y despedirme de Tía Emily que también me preparo algo para el camino ya que según ella los nervios producen pérdida del apetito y era más seguro para ella que llevase uno preparado por ella que de la cafetería de la universidad, al salir del palacio me encontré con un monovolumen el cual tenía una enorme cinta roja con un sobre en el parabrisas, me acerque y leí en tapa de la tarjeta :

¡¡_Feliz Primer Día!! , hija estamos orgullosos de ti, espero que haya sido de tu agrado nuestro regalo ya que tu padre por ningún motivo quería que fueses en el bus tu primer día así que hablo con Billy Back, (quiso que escribiera su nombre ya que el está viviendo en forks y lo dejo a tu cuidado así que cualquier cosa que necesites ve a casa de Billy), y él le vendió el auto, te queremos suerte besos Raneé y Charlie._

Termine de leerla y sonreí al hecho de que estuviesen bien y a los cuidados de Charlie, porque mi padre es igual de reservado y tímido que yo cuando se trata de demostraciones de afecto, pero esto me demuestra que me aman y se preocupan por mí como yo de ellos. Me subí a mi monovolumen y guarde la cinta y el sobre en la guantera – me alegra a ver tomado clases de conducción el año pasado –pensé para mis adentro una vez dentro de la carretera camino a la universidad, llegue a estacionamiento en 30 minutos ya que forks no es muy grande, busque el lugar más apartado ya que mi nuevo auto provocaba un estruendo al encender así preferí ahorrarme esa vergüenza después de terminadas las clases.

Camine al edificio principal de la universidad ya que tenía que buscar mi horario de clases y presentarme en rectoría para poder asistir a cada clase, me encontré con una señora de cabellos blancos cortos y de voz acogedora que me indico que tomase el horario que estaba en la mesa y me acercara.

Buenos Días, tú debes ser Isabella Swan la sobrina nieta de Emily, soy la señora Cope

Sí , así es muy buenos días – dije algo nerviosa ya que debí imaginar que todos sabrían de mi llegada

Bueno querida firma aquí y lleva esto a los profesores de tus clases correspondientes para hoy y que firmen para corroborar tu asistencia a ellas y espero tengas un hermoso día – dijo amablemente la señora Cope antes de que saliera de la oficina.

Rumbo a mi primera clase, que según mi horario era lengua en el edificio 6 un chico con aspecto de ser del club de ajedrez y de sonrisa amable me intercepto camino a mi clase.

-Hola, tú debes ser Isabella Swan yo soy Eric Yorkie – dijo al verme con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida en sus labios

- Hola, Eric si soy yo , dime solo Bella ¿Sí? – dije al instante con una sonrisa tímida ya que mi nombre era demasiado largo y yo estaba acostumbrada a el diminutivo

- Me parece perfecto, vas a clase de lengua ¿te molesta si te acompaño hasta allí?- dijo aún sonriente el muchacho de tez bronceada

- No, para nada ¿también es tu clase? – pregunte esperanzada ya que no estaría mal la compañía de alguien ya conocido

- No, a mi me toca matemáticas en este horario me indico con su dedo en horario en mi mano

- Oh, es una lástima ya que me abría gustado ser compañeros –dije con una sonrisa sincera en los labios

- Tranquila, todos te aceptaran Bella – dijo tomado el horario de mi mano y revisando nuevamente con la yema de su dedo en busca de algo

- ¡¡Bingo!! Tenemos clases compartidas, Bella mira Biología, trigonometría, historia y psicología- dijo señalándolas

Hablamos hasta llegar a mi edificio donde él se despidió y prometió buscarme al termino de la clase , me acerque al profesor Morales le pase la hoja de firmas y este la fimo de inmediato, dándome la bienvenida y la presentación a mis compañeros, me dirigí a mi puesto ruborizada ya que algunos chicos me miraban cuando llegue a mi asiento una chica igual de callada que yo pero de una mirada dulce y sonrisa sincera me saludo, su nombre era Ángela Weber no hablamos mucho ya que ella estaba al igual que yo concentrada en la clase, se pasaron los minutos volando ni cuenta me di del término de la clase hasta que vi a Eric esperándome en el lumbral de la puerta, arregle mis cosas y le pedí a Ángela que nos acompañara.

Hola chicas, ¿cómo estuvo la clase?

Excelente Eric, te presento a Ángela

Me alegra que hayas conocido a Bella An- dijo con tono familiarizado

¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – dije algo sorprendida y sintiéndome tonta por el asombro ya que era de esperar que pasara

Sí, claro que si desde la segundaria respondieron al unísono lo cual los hizo avergonzarse

Me parece genial – dije soliéndoles a ambos y nos dirigimos a cafetería antes de terminar el receso ya que teníamos hambre y queríamos conversar mientras comíamos a gusto

¿Qué te parece la universidad? – pregunto An mientras habría su dulce

Me parece de lo mejor y debo confesarles que tenía miedo de venir pero ahora veo que solo fue producto de los nervios por ser nueva en el pueblo y por mi primer día en la universidad – dije mirándolos a ambos

Pues bien, espero no hayas pensado que estuvo mal la idea de venir hasta aquí –dijo Eric

No, para nada todo hasta ahora va de maravillas y he conocido a personas excelentes- dije al tiempo que llevaba la manzana a mi boca y ambos rieron ante mi sonrojo

Pues vamos a nuestras clases antes de que sea tarde – dijo An

Las acompaño ya que nos toca la misma clase – dijo ya parándose de la mesa Eric

La clase paso rápido no sin antes presentarme a la clase y darle el papel de asistencia a la profesora para que firmase, me senté junto a Ángela y Eric detrás de nosotras. Después de Psicología me toco Educación Física cosa que no era de mi gusto por el hecho de que no hay ni mínima coordinación en mi cuerpo en especial en mis que parecían dos pies izquierdos, el profesor llego en tenida deportiva y nos indico a todos ponernos el equipo para el partido de béisbol, me acerque para entregarle el papel y presentarme por lo menos el fue el único que no me hizo presentarme ante todos.

Me pose el equipo que me prestó el profesor y camine lentamente hasta la cancha donde encontré a mis compañeras de equipo, por todos los medios posibles les dije que no era buena en estas cosas pero fue en vano, trate de poner la mayor atención al partido y tratar de que nadie me viera y me pasara el balón hasta que escuche a una chica de cabellos castaños llamarme.

¡Hey! Niña despierta- dijo en tono enojado y con el seño fruncido

Lo siento, les deje que no se jugar

Jess, calma solo fue un punto- le dijo la chica rubia

Me toco lanzar el balón y lo hice lo mejor que pude pero aun así le golpee a un chico rubio con el cabello en puntas a la moda de los chicos de hoy

¡Ay! –exclamo

Lo siento, de varas lo siento mucho les dije que no me dejaran jugar- le dije mirando mis pies por la vergüenza

Oh, tranquila no te preocupes estoy bien solo es la impresión – dijo mirándome a los ojos

Tú debes ser Isabella Swan, ¿cierto?

Sí, mucho gusto – dije mirando a los ojos y puede ver que los de el eran hermosos de un azul cielo

Yo soy Mike Newton, ¿tú eres de Phoenix?

Si, este es mi primer día aquí – dije algo nerviosa por su mirada

Pues bienvenida … y la chica de cabellos castaños apareció de repente sin dejar que el terminara la frase

Hola, soy Jessica Stanley perdón por la interrupción, tu eres la chica nueva cierto- dijo en tono burlón

Si ella es nuestra hermosa compañera de clases- dijo Mike, lo cual provoco un leve tono rosa en mis mejillas ante su comentario.

Si eso veo, ¿tu vienes de Phoenix verdad?- dijo con un leve enfado en la voz la chica

Si, vengo de allí-

¿pero la gente no es más bronceada allá?- pregunto la chica

Sí, eso es verdad por eso creo que no era el lugar adecuado para mí y me echaron de allí – dije algo hastiada ante las preguntas de esa chica que a mi parecer no le caía nada de bien

Bueno es un placer haberlos conocido – dije con una media sonrisa en los labios

Espero verte pronto Isabella- dijo Mike muy animado mientras se disponía a regresar al juego

Está bien, y dime solo Bella – dije mientras caminaba a las gradas ya que no estaba dispuesta a jugar nuevamente

Oh, está bien Bella nos vemos- dejo guiñando un ojo

La clase acabo y nos fuimos a los camarines a cambiarnos ya que en la tarde no tenia clases me dirigiría directo al estacionamiento una vez lista, camine calmadamente al estacionamiento mientras escucha música, al llegar deje mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto y encendí el motor el cual hizo un gran estruendo como ya imaginé en la mañana. Al cabo de unos minutos estuve en la carretera camino al palacio, mientras pensaba en mis nuevos amigos Eric y Ángela los cuales fueron muy amables y en lo que les escribiría a mamá y papá de este hermoso día.

Estacione mi monovolumen y me dirigí al palacio rápidamente ya que ansiaba ver a Tía Emily y contarle todo y también una ducha de agua fría ya que hacía mucho calor , encontré a Tía Emily en la sala tejiendo en su mecedora, la cual al verme me mostró una enorme sonrisa.

Hola, Tía ¿Cómo has estado?- dije abalanzándome sobre ella

Bien querida, tranquila que no me iré así que puedes dejarme en libertad si lo quieres -dijo entre risas

Lo siento, Tía es que estoy muy feliz y te extrañe mucho hoy –dije avergonzada

Yo también te extrañe, pero dime ¿Cómo te fue hoy? , ¿ya tienes nuevos amigos?, ¿Cuántas clases te impartieron hoy?- dijo entusiasmada

Todo de maravillas Tía, tengo dos nuevos amigos Eric y Ángela ellos fueron muy amables conmigo y con respecto a las clases me toco lengua, psicología y educación física tu sabes que esa clase no es mi fuerte y por eso conocí a dos chicos mas Mike Newton y Jessica ya que a Mike le golpee con el balón de béisbol … - recode ese momento y me pareció ver el enteres de Jessica en el más claro que antes - … y la chica Jessica pues a ella no le simpatice ni un poquito - Pero bueno no se le puede caer bien a todos querida – dijo Tía Emily mirándome con una sonrisa mientras le seguía contando todo lo sucedido en mi primer día de universitaria.

Subí las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación y darme la ducha que tanto quería y luego escribir a mis padres y llamar a Alice, me saque la ropa y me metí a la ducha el agua caía sobre mi logrando apaciguar el calor y relajándome, me quede varios minutos bajo el agua dejando que corriera por cada centímetro de mi piel, una vez lista salí de la ducha cuando un reflejo en el espejo me dejo paralizada ante él con un grito ahogado, el reflejo dejaba ver a un hombre de cabellos cobrizos tez blanquecina igual al mármol y ojos … sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda brillantes, su mirada denotaba tristeza o tal vez melancolía, por lo que en vez de inspirar el miedo de hace unos momentos, solo me inspiraban compasión así que me voltee para verle pero este ya no estaba allí en su lugar estaba mi propio reflejo que aun estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido. Salí del cuarto de baño y me vestí inmediatamente para bajar a ver a Tía Emily ya que el sujeto podría ser un ladrón y ella correría peligro; baje lo más rápido que pude las escaleras pero para mi sorpresa ella se encontraba dormida en la mecedora así que me acerque y la cubrí con una manta que estaba sobre el sofá, rumbo a mi habitación solo podía pesar en el chico de mirada triste y ropa de otra apoca -ya que ahora saliendo del shock me doy cuenta de que llevaba un traje blanco y corbatín, lo cual me hace pensar que no era de aquí o venia de una fiesta de disfraz lo que borre de la mente enseguida ya que solo pensarla era entupida- así que seguí caminado hasta la habitación entre y en la cama encontré una rosa blanca con un lazo rojo atado a ella, la tome en mis manos y mire alrededor de la habitación sin encontrar lo que buscaba ya que algo en mi interior me decía que fue aquel chico el que la dejo aquí , me recosté en la cama ya que todo esto me tenía la mente demasiado ocupada como para escribir, comer o hablar con alguien que no fuera yo misma así que solo me dedique a mirar el techo cuando escucho gritar a tía Emily desde abajo. Baje lo más rápido que pude ya que ahora si la había escuchado y no era solo por precaución como minutos a tras, mientras bajaba la escuchaba hablar con alguien… -_la verdad me sorprende verte aquí y no sabes cuánto mi querido… pero no deberías estar aquí menos ahora…_ - decía Tía Emily.

Hasta que la encontré con el chico de hace un rato en el cuarto de baño, me acerque a ellos y pude ver que el chico no era como lo vieron mis ojos anteriormente, _ahora parecía un ángel caído, todo él era hermosura por donde se le mirase, su figura era estilizada y esbelta aun debajo de su ropa y sus labios eran de un rosa pálido_, su sonrisa era la más encantadora ante mis ojos ya que desde el momento en que entre en sala el esbozo aquella _sonrisa torcida_ como si estuviese feliz al verme, lo cual me parecía raro ya que jamás en mis cortos 20 años había visto un chico tan guapo como el que llega ser irreal, fue entonces cuando Tía Emily hablo y me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Querida, te presento a mi invitado el joven Edward, el se quedara unos meses aquí en forks y me pareció una excelente idea que se hospedara en el palacio- dijo mirándome preocupada

-Hola , mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella ,pero llámeme Bella si le parece mas cómodo y muy bienvenido siéntase como en casa –dije acercándome a Tía Emily

-Espero que esto no te incomode querida ya que ha surgido de improvisto ya que los padres de Edward me lo han solicitado no pude negarme- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpas

- Esta bien, Tía no te preocupes además el palacio es tuyo y puedes invitar a quien estimes conveniente – dije sonriéndole tímidamente ya que él me ponía algo nerviosa

- Pues, mi niña te equivocas en un pequeño detalle el palacio nos pertenece a ambas así que tienes el derecho de opinar acerca de todo lo que tenga que ver con el palacio – dijo sonriéndome

- Pues en ese caso no me opongo a que el señor Edward se quede en el palacio además es tan grande que se que encontrara su lugar y nos llevaremos bien ,Tía así que tu tranquila haré que se sienta como en su casa como tú lo has hecho conmigo – dije mirando por primera vez a Edward a la cara

- De verdad se los agradezco a ambas y mis disculpas Isabella por entrar de esa manera al cuarto de baño no fue de caballero- dijo mirándome con sus ojos hermosos

- oh, tranquilo ya que a mí también me paso la primara vez que entre en este palacio me perdí con facilidad en los cuartos, pero debo decir que me diste un buen susto por un momento pese que eras un fantasma- dije entre risas nerviosas

- Veo, que ya se conocían – dijo Tía Emily uniéndose a nuestras risas

-Sí, y lamento haberla asustado señorita Isabella – dijo el

-No te preocupes Edward y solo dime Bella, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo como tú quieras Bella – dijo dedicándome esa sonrisa torcida

- Bueno chicos basta de tanta platica y vallan a lavarse las manos para cenar y Edward cámbiate y ponte algo cómodo ya que ese disfraz se ve un poco incomodo- le dijo al chico

- Oh, es verdad no me había dado cuenta de que aun lo llevaba puesto ya que mis padres solo me dijeron que viniese para acá después de la fiesta porque mis cosas estarían aquí en cuanto llegara – dijo mirando distraídamente al horizonte

- Tranquilo, sube y cámbiate para que bajes a cenar con nosotras

- Si estaré en unos minutos dijo – y subió las escaleras como un rayo mientras Tía Emily yo arreglábamos la mesa para cenar. Me sentía extrañamente atraída por aquel muchacho de cabellos alborotados pero creo que es solo porque él es de otro lugar y ha sido toda una sorpresa su llegada al palacio- al cabo de unos minutos Edward estuvo en la mesa con nosotras y para mi sorpresa se ubico a mi lado, lo cual me puso de nervios e hizo que mis mejillas se tornaran de rosa, comimos en silencio o más bien yo ya que él y Tía Emily tuvieron una conversación relajada hablando de viajes, de los padres de Edward y de mi porque Tía Emily lo ponía al tanto de mi llegada al palacio y de mis estudios aquí en forks - … bueno querido eso es todo lo que te puedo contar por el momento espero que estés cómodo aquí ya verás que Bella será una estupenda compañía, después veremos si encontramos matricula para que termines tus estudios de medicina aquí en Forks …- decía Tía Emily a Edward mientras yo solo pude poner atención a cierta parte de la conversación lo de "terminar tus estudios de medicina aquí en Forks " – _se matriculara e iremos juntos a la universidad- _me puso algo nerviosa la idea de solo pensarla cuando Tía me saca de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Querida?, ¿estás bien?- decía Tía Emily

- ah, si… si estoy bien – respondí al ver su preocupación – solo pensaba no te preocupes

-Ella tiene razón, Emily – decía el chico de cabellos alborotados

- Oh, discúlpenme queridos lo que pasa es que una a esta edad se preocupa por todo, creo que es hora de ir a la cama, bella tiene un nuevo día en la universidad y es mejor que duerma y se reponga de la sorpresa que ha recibido este día – dijo Tía Emily mirándome con esa mirada dulce que tanto quería y extrañaría una vez me marchara de este palacio

- Buenas noches Tía, tienes toda la razón debo levantarme temprano para ir a la universidad- dije parándome de la mesa para lavar los platos

-Buenas noches Bella que tangas dulces sueños- dijo Edward al levantarse de igual manera

-Buenas noches a ambos, muchas emociones por un día -dijo Tía Emily mientas yo lavaba los platos

- Que tengas dulces sueños – le dije mientras me acercaba para que ella me diera su beso de buenas noches habitual

- Los dejo, no se acuesten muy tarde – dijo caminando hacia las escaleras

Mientras terminaba de lavar los platos Edward me miraba fijamente y eso me hacia ponerme más torpe con los platos y me daba miedo cortarme con uno de ellos y dejarme en vergüenza con aquel chico que apenas hace unas horas atrás era un total desconocido para mí. Ya terminada la labor con los platos me dirigí hacia las escaleras cuando una voz aterciopelada, melodiosa y sensual me detuvo en seco.

Ya te vas, ¿Podríamos hablar unos minutos antes de ir a la cama?, si no te molesta claro – dijo sonriente acercándose unos centímetros más de donde yo estaba

Oh, por supuesto que no, dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Pues veras, creo que te incomodo un poco y quisiera saber cuál es la razón para no ocasionarte ningún malestar con mi presencia ya que se que para ti ha sido tan sorpresivo como lo es para mí y sobre todo después de haber aparecido en el cuarto de baño mientras te bañabas – termino de hablar apoyando su espalda a la baranda de las escaleras – y esa pose me pareció lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida, por dios parecía un modelo a punto de posar para una fotografía –me dije cuando me di cuenta de que mis pensamientos otra vez se iban a lo más lejano de mi ser.

Humm… es eso la verdad me sorprendió ver a un muchacho en mi cuarto de baño pero como te dije antes eso ya está olvidado y en cuanto a lo de tu llegada, no me incomoda es solo… es solo que soy tímida y me cuesta un poco adaptarme a la gente, no es nada contra ti – dije dedicándole una sonrisa sincera pero a la vez tonta por qué no dejaba de mirarlo y en especial su boca ¡¡Por Dios!! es que este muchacho no puede ser más sexy. Después de unos minutos me miro y dijo- Esta bien entonces le dejo para que descanse – se despido con un gesto de su mano y subió las escaleras dejándome atrás.

Subí las escaleras lentamente pensando en las cosas que me sucedieron este día y en las muchas cosas que tendría que contarle a Alice mañana ya que hoy se me hizo dificilísimo llamarla con tanto alboroto por la nueva visita de Tía Emily, ya me imagino lo impaciente que debe de estar mi querida duendecillo por no haber sabido nada de mi pero sé que me entenderá después de haberle contado todo, por ahora me rendiré a los sueños de Morfeo.

**Nota Autora:** Hola a todas las personitas que leen mi fic =)

les deseo lo mejor para este año que comienza ! y espero tengan unas hermosas vacaciones x3

espero les guste este cap xD

siii.. para muchas se acabo la espera xD Ed ha llegado !!!

grandes cosas pasaran a partir de su llegada al palacio ...

espero sus reviews con sus opiniones buenas o malas se aceptan de igual manera ^^

**este capi va para Dani y Peque Cullen**

Disculpas a todas y todos por la gran demora de subir capis u.u lamento que hayan tenido que esperar ... pero me encontraba sin internet y no podia sibir el capi. Pero en forma de disculpas les dire lo que viene en el siguiente cap xD es version Edward !!!

Espero les guste cuando lo suba ya que es primera vez que hago desde su punto de vista las cosas xDDDD

_Leere todas las historias que he dejado de lado x mi desconeccion con el mundo exterior jajajajaj xD_

**La Chica Vampilobo Magica ^^**

**besos frios x3**


	4. El Pasado

El Pasado

* * *

_**Edward Cullen**_

Todo era tan confuso en mi mente no recuerdo como llegue a la habitación de Bella, solo sé que todo parece ser tal cual al menos por el momento-será mejor lavarme el rostro –dije mientras avanzaba hacia el cuarto de baño de mi prometida, me leve despacio ya que aun me encontraba desconcertado por estar en la habitación de ella sin recordar como llegue allí y si sus padres saben de mi presencia en el palacio, me mire en el espejo que reflejaba el desconcierto que en su plenitud cuando la veo, allí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre con su piel blanca casi al transparente y sus ojos sus bellos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba porque en ellos se muestra tal y como es sin caparazón ,pero al verla a los ojos veo en ellos terror como si no me conociera como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos ven mi rostro y esto me confunde más de lo que ya estaba, así que decido alejarme rápidamente para no causarle más temor ya que eso me atormento, me atormento saber que ella tuviera miedo de mi.

Salí de su cuarto de baño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como un fantasma baje las escaleras para ver si encontraba a la pequeña Emily para que me explicara el motivo por el cual me encontraba en el palacio y en el cuarto de Bella sin poder recordarlo, cuando encuentro a una persona mayor sentada en la mecedora de Emily tejiendo me acerque con sumo cuidado cuando me doy cuenta de que la anciana se encontraba dormida y al mismo tiempo veo como mi Bella baja de las escaleras casi corriendo con cara de preocupación así que me aleje de la anciana para no asustar nuevamente a bella. La miro unos instantes y me doy cuenta de que lleva puesta una vestimenta poco común en ella, llevaba un vestido azul ligero que hacían resaltar su tez blanca y un calzado extraño que nunca vi en mi vida el cual dejaba al descubierto sus pies lucia hermosa mas su cabello caoba estaba suelto caía a ambos lados de sus hombros y su espalda estaba al descubierto lo cual me pareció ser una pista mas de que algo no andaba bien en ella o conmigo pero eso lo tendría que descubrir cuando la anciana despertase ya que por alguna razón sabia que ella era la clave para llegar a las respuestas.

Decidí caminar un poco por el bosque mientras esperaba a que la anciana despertase y pude ver que aun estaba el jardín de la Sra. Swan me acerque para ver las _rosas blancas favoritas de Bella _me permito tomar una para ella atándola a un pequeño lazo de cinta que tomo de una de las rejillas del jardín y la llevo conmigo a dar el paseo por el bosque, camine y camine para encontrar la respuesta a todo esto pero por más que me esfuerzo no puedo recordar lo único que recuerdo es … -es que estaba preparando el automóvil para llevar a Bella de camping … cuando … la veo ella se sube al automóvil diciéndome que la perdone y arranca el motor … cuando me subo con ella para calmarla y preguntarle qué es lo que le debo perdonar ella me grita que no suba pero ya es tarde subí y trato de frenar cuando veo que nos vamos directo a un barranco… - es todo lo que recuerdo me dije hablando en voz alta atemorizado por los recuerdos y corro hasta llegar al palacio subo las escaleras rápidamente ya que no quiero asustar a Bella que estaba subiendo las escaleras por el lado izquierdo lenta y pensativa, así que me apresuro y entro en su habitación para dejar la rosa en su cama antes de que ella llegue, me dispongo a salir cuando la escucho avanzar a la habitación me escondo detrás de la puerta cuando ella entra y mira a su alrededor como si supiese que yo me encontraba, la observo hasta que fija su mirada en la rosa la toma en sus pequeñas manos y la observa con dulzura y se recuesta en su cama mirando hacia el techo así que me deslice suavemente y salí sin que se percatara, baje las escaleras rápidamente y vi a la anciana ya despierta me dirijo a ella cuando ella se voltea y me mira fijamente a los ojos y en ellos veo a mi pequeña Emily, si tenía que ser ella mi adorada Emily solo ella era capaz de mirar así tan dulcemente y a la vez con una tristeza inmensa … - ¿Cómo podía ser ella ?, ¿Cómo es que pudo crecer tanto? –pensé para mí cuando vi como su rostro también tenía el mismo semblante de terror y desconcierto como el de Bella.

-¡Ah! ¿Edward?... pero como… que haces aquí, ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- decía sorprendida acercándose a mi

- Sí soy yo, ¿Cómo es que estas así?, ¿Qué está pasando?-

- No lo sé, más bien quisiera saber si tu estas enterado que estamos en el 2009 y que por este motivo ya no soy la misma han pasado muchos años y ya no soy la pequeña que tu adorabas mi adorado Edward en cambio tu estas igual como cuando tenía 10 años –decía mientras acariciaba mi cara

-oh, Emily no digas eso para mí siempre serás mi Emily mi adorada y dulce Emily- decía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente acariciando su cabello antes negro y ahora de un hermoso blanco perlado, ¿pero cómo es que llegue aquí en el 2009 sin recordar y sin envejecer como tu mi querida Emily?

- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos te lo prometo Edward… la verdad me sorprende verte aquí y no sabes cuánto mi querido pero no deberías estar aquí menos ahora… decía algo dubitativa

-Porque, ¿tienes algo que contarme? –pregunte algo curioso

-Sí, es que … es mi sobrina nieta Bel…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando ella llega junto a nosotros sorprendida de verme nuevamente y junto a su hermana y en eso me entra la duda de cómo es que ella no hubiese envejecido- cuando Emily habla nuevamente y responde mi pregunta no formulada.

-Querida, te presento a mi invitado el joven Edward, el se quedara unos meses aquí en forks y me pareció una excelente idea que se hospedara en el palacio- dijo mirándome preocupada

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella, pero llámeme Bella si le parece más cómodo y muy bienvenido siéntase como en casa –dijo acercándose a Emily

-Espero que esto no te incomode querida ya que ha surgido de improvisto ya que los padres de Edward me lo han solicitado no pude negarme- dijo Emily con una sonrisa de disculpas

- Esta bien, Tía no te preocupes además el palacio es tuyo y puedes invitar a quien estimes conveniente – dijo ella sonriéndome tímidamente ya que estaba algo nerviosa

- Pues, mi niña te equivocas en un pequeño detalle el palacio nos pertenece a ambas así que tienes el derecho de opinar acerca de todo lo que tenga que ver con el palacio – dijo sonriéndole Emily

- Pues en ese caso no me opongo a que el señor Edward se quede en el palacio además es tan grande que se que encontrara su lugar y nos llevaremos bien ,Tía así que tu tranquila haré que se sienta como en su casa como tú lo has hecho conmigo –dijo ella por primera vez viéndome a la cara con esos grandes ojos hermosos, pero ahora veo el porqué del temor de Emily con Bella ella no era _"Mí_" Bella era su sobrina nieta, por eso se vestía de forma diferente, pero en apariencia son idénticas –me dije mientras Emily hablaba con ella

- De verdad se los agradezco a ambas y mis disculpas Isabella por entrar de esa manera al cuarto de baño no fue de caballero- dije mirando a Bella a los ojos

- oh, tranquilo ya que a mí también me paso la primara vez que entre en este palacio me perdí con facilidad en los cuartos, pero debo decir que me diste un buen susto por un momento pese que eras un fantasma- dijo entre risas nerviosas

- Veo, que ya se conocían – dijo Emily uniéndose a nuestras risas

-Sí, y lamento haberla asustado señorita Isabella – dije dándole la sonrisa que tanto adoraba Emily y mi Bella

-No te preocupes Edward y solo dime Bella, ¿vale?-dijo ruborizándose ante mi sonrisa lo cual me pareció encantador

- De acuerdo como tú quieras Bella – dije dedicándole esa sonrisa torcida nuevamente

- Bueno chicos basta de tanta platica y vallan a lavarse las manos para cenar y Edward cámbiate y ponte algo cómodo ya que ese disfraz se ve un poco incomodo-para cenar- me dijo Emily dedicándome una sonrisa cómplice

- Oh, es verdad no me había dado cuenta de que lo llevaba puesto aun ya que mis padres solo me dijeron que viniese para acá después de la fiesta porque mis cosas estarían aquí en cuanto llegara – dije mirando distraídamente al horizonte pensando en todo esto- Subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que dieron mis pies ya que esta noche seria larga… muy larga.

Estando ya en la que sería mi habitación, me recosté unos minutos ya que mi mente estaba hecha un lio por todo lo sucedido hoy no podía entender la razón de mi llegada al palacio y menos aun el parecido de Bella con" mi Bella", camine unos segundos recorriendo cada centímetro de la habitación y cada rincón me trajo recuerdos bizarros de mi vida pasada… si pasada por que desde este momento soy otro, una persona que necesita respuestas y las encontrare a pesar de todo. Me levante , mirando en dirección al armario que estaba en un rincón –este no estaba antes … - pese – y camine decido ya que tenía que cambiar mi traje el cual no sabía por cuánto tiempo llevaba puesto, porque no tenía la noción del tiempo en estos momento solo se que esta no es mi época por lo hablado con Emily- la cual está muy cambiada por cierto pero sigue teniendo esa mirada dulce y acogedora que siempre me ha gustado-elegí lo primero que vi una polera color azul y unos jeans negros me mire al espejo y vi en él un joven diferente así que decidí cambiar mi peinado , deslice mis dedos por mis cabellos de un cambio hasta parecía menor a mi edad, y eso en cierto modo me agrado por que quiero ser diferente.

Baje las escaleras nuevamente y pode ver que Emily y Bella, ya tenían todo listo para la cena, la cual se veía deliciosa, camine despacio hacia la mesa y me ubique al lado de Bella, la cual se sorprendió al verme y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa pálido exquisito ante mis ojos, ella era por si sola fascinante me encantaba observar sus ojos … en ellos se podía ver por completo cada una de las reacciones de Bella como un espejo de su alma _ya que no puedo leer su mente, _unos minutos más tarde me encontraba en una conversación con Emily la cual era de gran ayuda ya que por medio de ella Emily me daba instrucciones de cómo debía ser mi vida para todos en este pueblo y en especial para Bella … - y ¿como están tus padres Edward?- pregunto Emily – Bien están en Alaska, por el trabajo de Carlisle , Esme te ha enviado cariños por cierto- dije para darle mas información a Emily, seguimos hablando de viajes , de la misma Bella que por cada comentario se ruborizaba y teñía de rosa sus mejillas , hasta que Emily me dio la idea de matricularme en la U. de Forks .

-Querido, porque no terminas tus estudios de medicina aquí en Forks, ya verás que encontraremos matricula y Bella será una excelente compañía – decía Emily – lo cual no me pareció una mala idea, ansiaba de todas maneras conocer a Bella – por supuesto, me encantaría estar allí ya que me es imposible estudiar de aquí para allá todo el tiempo y espero poder encontrar matricula a estas alturas … - si querido , vamos a encontrar te lo aseguro – dijo Emily dándome su apoyo con una palmada en mi espalda , cuando ella se queda mirando a Bella preocupada por la expresión de su rostro ido por alguna extraña razón.

- ¿Querida?, ¿estás bien?- decía Tía Emily

- ah, si… si estoy bien – respondí al ver su preocupación – solo pensaba no te preocupes – dijo ella al ver la preocupación de Emily.

-Ella tiene razón, Emily –dije para calmar a Emily que seguía siendo tan observadora como siempre y tan sobre protectora como era con su hermana, claro que antes era más pequeña – me reí ante ese pensamiento pero solo Emily se dio cuenta ya que Bella otra vez estaba sumida en sus pensamientos – fue entonces cuando Emily volvió a hablar.

- Oh, discúlpenme queridos lo que pasa es que una a esta edad se preocupa por todo, creo que es hora de ir a la cama, bella tiene un nuevo día en la universidad y es mejor que duerma y se reponga de la sorpresa que ha recibido este día – dijo Emily sonriéndonos dulcemente a ambos .

- Buenas noches Tía, tienes toda la razón debo levantarme temprano para ir a la universidad- dijo ella parándose de la mesa para lavar los platos.

-Buenas noches, que tangas dulces sueños Emily- dije al levantarse de igual manera.

-Buenas noches a ambos, muchas emociones por un día -dijo Tía Emily mientras yo lavaba los platos

- Que tengas dulces sueños – le dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Emily para que ella le diera su beso de buenas noches que me pareció habitual en ellas ya que_ Isabella_ lo hacía cuando Emily era una niña y es algo hermoso ver el cariño que ambas tenia la una por la otra.

- Los dejo, no se acuesten muy tarde – dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

Mientras ella terminaba de lavar los platos la observe, fijamente y me di cuenta de que ella trataba de no ponerme atención y al lavar los platos lo hacía con movimientos torpes dado a que tenía miedo cortarse con uno de ellos lo cual me preocupo por no quería causarle otra vergüenza mas en este día , así que espere pacientemente que terminara su labor con los platos dirigiendo mis pasos hacia la escalera para posar mi espalda en ella pesando en todo lo ocurrido hoy, cuando veo que ella se dirige hacia donde me encontraba así que decidí hablarle y al oír mi voz ella se detuvo en seco como si hubiese oído _la voz de un fantasma, _trate de que mi voz sonara lo más confiable posible para no ahuyentarla, por que deseaba disculparme con ella como es debido por el accidente.

-Ya te vas, ¿Podríamos hablar unos minutos antes de ir a la cama?, si no te molesta claro – dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa acercándome unos centímetros más de donde ella estaba.

-Oh, por supuesto que no, dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Pues veras, creo que te incomodo un poco y quisiera saber cuál es la razón para no ocasionarte ningún malestar con mi presencia ya que se que para ti ha sido tan sorpresivo como lo es para mí y sobre todo después de haber aparecido en el cuarto de baño mientras te bañabas – dije terminando de hablar apoyando mi espalda a la baranda de las escaleras- mientras su mirada se posaba en mi ser y una sensación extraña recorrió todo mi cuerpo y eso me hizo pensar que ella sería un cambio radical a _mi existencia _si es que así se puede llamar … -espere unos segundos a su respuesta ya que estaba sumida nuevamente en sí misma, cuando oigo su voz nuevamente tan calma como cuando la conocí.

Humm… es eso la verdad me sorprendió ver a un muchacho en mi cuarto de baño pero como te dije antes eso ya está olvidado y en cuanto a lo de tu llegada, no me incomoda es solo… es solo que soy tímida y me cuesta un poco adaptarme a la gente, no es nada contra ti – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa sincera y la más hermosa que hayan visto mis ojos, sus labios se curvaron hasta formarla y eran tan rojizos que no podía despegar los ojos de aquellos labios de ángel , si de ángel, ella era mi _Ángel Guardián_ -Después de unos minutos le mire y dije- Esta bien entonces le dejo para que descanse –alcé mi mano en gesto de despedida, dándome girándome para subir las escaleras y dejarla descansar.

Me acercaba a mi habitación, cuando la oí subiendo las escaleras algo distraída, lo cual me llevo a pesar de que otra vez se encontraba con sus pensamientos mezclados con el agotamiento del día, me escondí detrás de unos de los maceteros para que no me viera y así no ponerla nerviosa ante mi presencia, pero aun así me agrada el tono rosa de sus mejillas, era encantador observar como su rostro la delataba de manera desleal, ella era tan dulce y adorable, como puede ser que ella sea la copia exacta del ser que mas ame y me causo tanto daño en la vida. Camine sumido en mis pensamientos cuando escucho una voz llamándome a lo lejos, era Emily mi pequeña Emily.

-Edward, querido acércate unos momentos necesitamos tener una larga platica esta noche- me dijo para que me acercara mas a ella.

-Sí, ya lo creo pequeña – le dije acariciando sus mejillas.

- Ed, ya no me puedes llamar de esa manera ya no soy una niña –dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios

- Bueno, está bien pero al menos deja que te lo diga cuando estemos solos, ¿sí?- dije dedicándole la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba

- Esta bien, mi hermoso Edward pero no se vale por usas esa deslumbrante sonrisa torcida que tanto adore y adoro.

-Gracias, y ahora dime ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y ¿Cuál es el motivo?-

- Bueno… veamos – dijo tomando aire para continuar hablando – creo saber exactamente cuál es la razón, has dejado asuntos pendientes aquí en esta tierra y por eso no has podido descansar en paz querido, ¿No recuerdas nada del accidente que de luces de lo que no diste termino?- dijo con tristeza en sus ojos

- Solo, tengo recuerdos bizarros de aquello, por más que he tratado no logro recordar solo sé que ella se fue en mi automóvil y la seguí hasta poder subir en el coche… y luego de ahí todo es oscuridad- Emily me observo con la mirada triste e ida como sumida en su propia versión del accidente.

-¿Solo recuerdas aquello de ese día?- me pregunto algo perspicaz

- Por el momento, creo que es todo lo que puedo contribuir para la indagación- dije sinceramente al ver su decepción, omitiendo la discusión que tuve con Bella al tratar de subir al coche poro aun no estoy completamente seguro de si es así o no como sucedió todo.

- Pues yo era muy pequeña para recordar… pero creo que tienes razón con lo del coche porque mis padres le dijeron a los empleados ese día, que Isabella había sufrido un accidente en tu coche y que estaba grave en el hospital… - dijo Emily indecisa de continuar o no

- No te detengas, sea lo que sea hayas escuchado o visto mi querida Emily, por favor dímelo- dije suplicante ya que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas saber la verdad

- Ella estaba muy grave en el hospital y tu… habías muerto… dijo entrecortadamente temiendo mi reacción

-¿Muerto?, eso quiere decir que… _soy un fantasma_, cerré los ojos tratando de calmar la ira que se apoderaba de mi, en estos instantes hubiera deseado estar en el cielo o el infierno, para que existir de esta manera sin poder saber el motivo por el cual estoy aquí en este tiempo y con la copia idéntica de la persona que mas ame… - trate de que las palabras salieran pero en estos momentos solo quiero estar solo- Emily aun me observaba con esa mirada que detestaba, esa compasión ,culpabilidad , mezclada con tristeza no pude soportar más y me levante dejando a tras a Emily sin decir palabra alguna , deje que mis pies me guiaran a cualquier lugar solo quería estar solo y pensar en todo lo ocurrido, cuando me percato de que llegue al salón y en el pasillo aun estaba su retrato … - recuerdo ese día, llegamos de uno de nuestros paseo cuando le pregunte si le gustaría ser retratada …

_- Claro que sí, Mi Ángel seria hermoso y así me tendría a su lado en las noches –dijo tiñendo sus mejillas de un rosa pálido_

_- Pues no se hable más, hoy mismo serás retratada amor mío, llamaremos al mejor pintor del pueblo y pediremos dúplica del retrato, ¿te parece?_

_- Si, si me parece un hermoso regalo amor son tan feliz y afortunada de tenerte junto a mí… _

Su recuerdo me torturo de la manera más dolorosa y me lleno la mente de preguntas… ¿Acaso ella no me amaba?, ¿Ese amor eterno que juro sentir por mi era solo una jugarreta? , ¿Habrá habido alguien más que cautivo su corazón?- pues tendré que averiguarlo como sea me dije y Salí del castillo sin rumbo alguno solo donde me llevaran mis pies…

* * *

**Nota Autora **_: Hola !!! a todos y todas ... uf lo se ! lo siento mucho si los hice esperar de verdad ... u.u no saben lo que costo hacer esta versión no muy Feliz de Edward, pero aun asi pienso que no esta tan mal para ser la primera de muchas que vendran ... xDDD_

_**Espero les guste en especial a mis fieles lectoras x3 Camii Mi Qda Vampilochik , Nekiiito, Daniele Von Cullen, Peque Cullen y todas las peresonitas hermosas que dejan reviews, con sus hermosas opiniones ya sea contructivas , buenas o malas =9 Las acepto por que son muy importantes para seguir con la historia xD Sigamonos leyendo =)**_

_Resumen: Podrá Ed responder todas esas preguntas y mas que se vendran ... seguira interesado en conocer a esta nueva Bella ?¿, pretendra ser un Humano o se ira lejos de Forks ... ¿Que piensan ustedes ?_

_todas sus quejas , opiniones, reclamos y correcciones en un lindo rew !!_

_Perdonen las faltas ortograficas futuras =)_

**_Besos Frios y Abrazos Osito Protector (Emmett ) a todas _**

**_La Vampilochica Magica ^^_**

_**PD: **uso dos nombres xD La Chica Vampilobo Magica =) y La Vampilochica Magica ( por que uno me lo puso Camii ) pero los dos son yo jajaja xD para que no se extrañen si ven diferente la Firma =)_


	5. Auto,Paseo y Llamada

** Auto, Paseo y Llamada**

**

* * *

POV Bella Swan**

Estaba en mi cama, pensando en él nuevamente y en lo fácil que era para él entrar en mi mente cuando se le da la gana, entonces trate innumerables veces llamar a Morfeo, pero este ni al caso, ya eran las 5a.m y se me paso levantarme, pero preferí no hacerlo cuando me quede mirando la tv y empecé hacer zapping para lograr sacarlo de mi mente unos minutos busque algo entretenido y encontré a Alice in wonderland ara la versión moderna de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, me llamo bastante la atención el sombrerero, pues no estaba loco y era un chico sumamente atractivo, muy tierno con Alice, vi hasta el final, lo cual me pareció hermoso, luego mire el reloj de mi mesa de noche y me percate de que ya era una hora prudente para levantarme y comenzar a alistar todo para la universidad. Después de salir de la ducha me puse mi polera favorita –azul con estampado de mariposa plateada, mis jeans y las infaltables chapulinas –baje y la cocina estaba vacía, supuse que Tía Emily aun dormía, así que prepare unos huevos revueltos y pan tostado, una vez termine lave todo y le deje escrita una nota a Tía Emily.

_Tía:_

_Ya desayune y deje limpio, en el refrigerador hay huevos para que te prepares y comas por que se iban a enfriar si te dejaba unos preparados … te quiero mucho no lo olvides, hoy llego tarde así que no me esperes para cenar, comeré después que llegue ._

_Besos _

_Bells _

Me dispuse a ir hacia mi monovolumen, aun tenía la esperanza de que él apareciera por algún lugar pero no fue así, me subí desanimada y puse mi mochila en el copiloto como de costumbre –_cuando llegue le preguntare a Tía Emily por él seguramente tendrá noticias me dije esperanzada- _puse el motor en marcha y solo mire hacia la carretera que estaba tan mojada por la lluvia como de costumbre, hasta que llegue y encontré a Ángela y como siempre tan calmada y con sonrisa gentil al verme, después vi a Eric a su lado que también me sonreía amablemente, los salude a ambos con la mano y me fui acercando donde estaban y me percate de que otro chico los acompañaba, al verlo me pareció tímido, pero se notaba que era buena persona.

-Bella, él es Ben – dijo Eric dándole palmaditas al muchacho en la espalda.

-Es un gusto conocerte Ben – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y mejor sonrisa – nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, Ben me acompaño pues tenemos la misma clase, juntos llegamos a la sala de matemáticas- _la cual no era mi materia favorita – _nos sentamos juntos ya que estaba acostumbrada a estar sola en esta clase, pero creo que me sería más fácil soportar las dos horas junto a él y así evitaba sentarme con esa chaca llamada Jessica, me daba la impresión de que no le caía nada de bien. Transcurrió todo de forma normal y Ben era un genio en mates, así que de vez en cuando le preguntaba sobre algunos ejercicios , me ayudaba en todo, él era realmente muy agradable .

Una vez terminada la clase nos fuimos a la cafetería a comer algo en el receso, luego me acompaño a clases de lengua donde nos encontramos con Ángela, ambas nos despedimos de Ben y entramos a clases, el profesor nos explicaba sobre los textos argumentativos y expositivos, tome apuntes como siempre y así pasaron las horas hasta llegar la del almuerzo, nos sentamos en la mesa del centro como de costumbre, hablamos de nuestras clases y de los exámenes, de lo que hicimos el fin de semana, hasta que se nos acerco el chico del gimnasio de cabellos rubio en puntas y por lo que vi en los rostros de los chicos no les caía muy bien, me saludo y se fue de inmediato.

Ángela y yo nos despedimos de los chicos y fuimos a clase de gimnasia, nos cambiamos de ropa y nos sentamos en las gradas a escuchar las instrucciones del profesor cuando Ángela me toca el brazo para que le prestase atención.

-Bells… ¿Te gusta Mike?- dijo algo dubitativa.

-No, como crees An yo solo lo he visto una vez y fue en esta misma clase-dije soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Ahh… pues creo que a todos nos dio esa impresión, pues a el se le nota muchísimo su interés por ti amiga –dijo sonriéndome

-Pues… la verdad no lo había visto de ese modo, ¿en verdad piensas que él siente algo hacia mí?

-Sin duda, solo basta mirar cómo se expresa contigo, es un caballero, cosa no muy vista en un chico tan popular como el.

-Sí ,eso debe ser mas visto por ti que ya lo conoces , pues yo no me había percatado, de hecho no soy experta en chicos como te habrás dado cuenta – las dos nos reímos y escuchamos al profesor cuando ya daba por terminada la explicación.

-Bells, tendremos un partido de bádminton así que mejor te quedas en la banca de las suplentes – me dijo con una sonrisa amable

-Gracias Ángela … una vez terminado el partido – después de unas horas de risa ya que jamás las chicas me llamaron , ellas saben que soy un riesgo para el partido y ellas mismas, pero aun así el Profesor me puso la nota por animarlas- me fui al aparcamiento, subí mis cosas al monovolumen y partí rombo a la carretera escuchando un poco de música para relajarme-_Debussy, Claro de Luna- _mi canción favorita ya que me permitía trasladarme a lugares diferentes, mientras escuchaba algo me hiso salar de mi transe … era un estruendo proveniente de mi monovolumen, el cual hiso que este se detuviese en medio de la carretera cerca de la playa- _perfecto justo cuando voy camino a casa, me quedo en medio de la carretera cerca de la playa … sin más que mi camioneta- _mil ideas de cómo salir de aquella playa pasaron por mi mente, cuando veo a un muchacho avanzar a lo lejos, gracias a dios se detuvo y me pregunto si necesitaba ayuda.

-Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda?- dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa traviesa, que me encanto de inmediato y me dio confianza.

-Si, lo que pasa es que mi monovolumen se detuvo y no sé qué hacer… como veras no se mecánica, ¿sabes de algún lugar cerca donde pueda llevarle?

-Sí claro, para su suerte señorita… ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo con un dedo en sus labios, como tratando de recordar algo.

-Isabella… Isabela Swan, pero por favor llámame Bella – le dije para que se sintiese mas cómodo

-Un verdadero placer Bella, yo me llamo Jacob Black, pero si quieres me puedes llamar Jake –dijo mostrando su radiante sonrisa

-Bueno… Jake que me estabas diciendo, porque me urge llegar a casa de mi Tía, no quiero preocuparla –dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa ya que en verdad me agradaba Jacob, al mirarlo pude ver que era alto, de tez morena, algo escuálido y poseía unos ojos de color castaños, era un chico apuesto le calcule entre unos 18 a 20 años, pues era bastante alto a mi parecer.

-Oh!, si lo que te iba a decir era que yo soy el mecánico que buscas, porque yo fue quien reparo tu camioneta, la podría reconocer en cualquier parte y lo hice para que Charlie te la regalara, pues veras, mi padre con Charlie han sido amigos desde siempre y cuando le dijo que tu vendrías a Forks le pidió que cuidara de ti en su ausencia –_Cuando Jacob dijo "le pidió que te cuidara …" no pude evitar recodar el mensaje … cualquier cosa que necesites ve a casa de Billy …- _se entero de que estábamos vendiendo la camioneta, la quiso comprar para ti, por que dijo que era ideal para que estuvieras segura, y por lo que veo no se equivoco –dijo esto con una pequeña carcajada

-Oh, entonces ya no somos más que unos desconocidos en mitad de una playa, ¿me ayudarías con mi monovolumen por favor? –le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-No faltaba más, yo te la reparo con gusto, pero hay que llevarla a mi casa allí tengo mis herramientas y calculando no queda tan lejos de aquí, ¿Cómo llegaste a la Push?

-La verdad, es que oí a unos amigos que hablaban de la Push y quería conocerla y aprovechar distraerme ya que desde que he llegado no he salido a ninguna parte.

-Vamos yo te daré un recorrido por la reserva y así aprovechas y conoces a mi padre Billy, el estará encantado en conocerte – dijo dedicándome una más de sus sonrisas.

-Está bien, vamos- él se quedo en la parte de atrás para empujar y yo tratando de arrancar el motor y así nos fuimos hasta llegar a la Push allí el me indico donde detenerme, era una casa roja muy acogedora a la vista ya que era pequeña.

Una vez allí dejamos mi monovolumen en una especie de taller improvisado, el cual tenia de todo tipo de herramientas y repuestos, a mi parecer ya que no soy experta, pero algo se, salimos del taller y nos dirigimos a la casa, la puerta estaba abierta así que Jake entro llamando a su padre, unos segundos más tarde apareció un hombre de tez morena, corpulento, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, se notaba el parecido con Jake, solo que él estaba en una silla de ruedas- nos saludamos y el me recibió como si nos conociésemos desde siempre- pasamos a la pequeña sala de estar, Jake y yo nos sentamos y Billy nos trajo unos jugos, mientras él estaba por terminar la cena- Billy me pareció increíble, porque a pesar de todo, él era bastante independiente- unos minutos más tarde ya estaba lista la cena y Jacob empezó a poner los platos a la mesa y pude ver que ponía uno más, lo cual me puso nerviosa ya que hace poco nos conocíamos y ellos me trataban como si ya fuese parte de su familia y yo soy bastante tímida cuando se trata de conocer gente nueva, pero aun así sentí que con ellos se me haría más fácil que de costumbre. Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer, todo fue mejor de lo que imaginaba, Billy me lleno de preguntas, así no tuve que ser yo quien iniciara la conversación, me pregunto sobre mis padres y le conté que se encontraban de viaje por Europa en una de sus lunas de miel y Billy solo reía, pues sabe como es mi padre y lo que ama a mi madre y así llego a concluir del porque me encontraba con Tía Emily y así paso la tarde entre preguntas y risas, la verdad me sentí en casa, Jake me tomo de la mano al salir hacia el taller y el gesto que hiso logró sonrojar al máximo mis mejillas, trate de disimular, pero Billy logro darse cuenta – Jake, por favor no hagas esas cosas o Bella no vendrá mas, hijo –dijo sonriéndole a Jake, de inmediato soltó mi mano y me pidió disculpas, luego salimos por la puerta, llegando allí Jake se puso manos a la obra, era impresionante que un chico como el fuese tan hábil y fuerte y en eso transcurrió lo que quedaba de la tarde, hasta que después, él me miro mostrando su gran sonrisa triunfante y satisfecho por el trabajo, le di un beso en la mejilla, un gran abrazo de agradecimiento y pude notar el nerviosismo al decirme que no era nada en sus palabras, después de todo el era tímido de tras de toda esa personalidad que mostro al conocernos y eso me agrado.

Fuimos a dar el paseo prometido estando ya el crepúsculo por aparecer, dejando que la playa se luciera a sus anchas, caminamos en silencio por unos minutos, donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas, hasta que Jake me saco de mi ensimismamiento al empezar la conversación con un par de preguntas, lo cual le agradecí en el fondo de mi alma porque soy pésima en sacar conversación.

-Bella… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo mirándome fijamente

-Sí claro, dime.

-¿Eres feliz aquí en Forks? ¿Por qué decidiste venir a vivir a este lugar?

-Emm… la verdad es que siempre he venido desde pequeña y mis padres se han ido por enecima vez de luna de miel y no querían que estuviese sola en Phoenix, así que hable con Tía Emily y ella quedo encantada con la idea y para mi es una alegría, porque ella desde que murió mi Tío Sam ha estado muy sola y si mi compañía la hace feliz a mi también.

-Bella sabes, a pesar de que nos conocemos recientemente me pareces una chica fascinante, de verdad eres una chica de las que poco encuentras en la vida y además se nota que eres muy inteligente, toda una come libros –dijo esto con una carcajada que de solo verlo reír de esa forma se me fue el enojo.

-Gracias Jake, la verdad es primera vez que alguien me pone ese sobrenombre y lo demás también –dije golpeándolo con el codo.

-Lo siento… es que… es una forma de decir que eres muy inteligente, pero si te molesto prometo no repetirlo- dijo en tono persuasivo mostrando una sonrisa tímida

-Está bien, Jake si no es para tanto… ahora vamos a la casa que se está haciendo tarde y no he llamado a Tía Emily y debe estar preocupada

-Está bien señorita, vamos yo te llevare a casa- dijo sonriendo ante mi expresión de sorpresa

Fuimos a despedirnos de Billy y le prometí volver dándole un gran abrazo y me pidió que saludara a Charlie de su parte, cuando nos íbamos me dijo que esta era mi casa y que viniese las veces que quisiera. Una vez en el monovolumen, llame a Tía diciéndole que ya estaba camino a casa y que había pasado la tarde con los Black, porque mi monovolumen se había descompuesto, pero gracias a dios Jacob apareció y lo reparo –_en cuento termine de hablar note que a Tía Emily no le agrado lo de los Black, pero eso lo vería más tarde_- hablamos durante el viaje al palacio de sus clases ya que necesitaba un amigo allí para acompañarme a pesar de que los chicos han sido muy amables conmigo estas semanas, algo más familiar no estaría mal -_y en ese momento Edward vino a mi mente, no he sabido nada de él desde esta mañana –_pensé, cuando Jake noto el cambio en mi rostro y me pregunto si me pasaba algo, pero yo le dije que no era nada solo que me había acordado de algo nada mas y dicho esto llagamos a casa sin darnos cuenta, él ese estacionó y bajo mientras yo cerraba la puerta y sacaba mis cosas, entonces le pregunte si asistiría a la Universidad de Forks y me dijo que si, pero en años diferentes ya que esta sería su primer año, entonces le dije –no te preocupes yo también estoy en primer año así que nos veremos seguido, espero – y ambos sonreímos, él espero que estuviese en el lumbral de la puerta y se despidió con un gesto de la mano, me quede hasta verle desaparecer algo preocupada ya que la Push quedaba bastante lejos y él se fue caminando aunque me dijo que no me preocupara, por que él se sabía esos caminos de memoria, pero de todas formas lo estaba, después de estar segura de que Jake se había ido, entré en el palacio y me percate de que Tía Emily me estaba esperando en la sala.

-Buena noche querida

-Buenas noches Tía, ¿como estas?- dije para tratar de apaciguar los ánimos

- Bien querida, fue una tarde muy tranquila –dijo sonriéndome

-Me alegra Tía , pues la mía fue muy movida ya que como le dije en la llamada se me descompuso el monovolumen en medio de la carretera cerca de la playa, de no ser por Jacob que pasaba por ahí, estaría todavía a la espera de ayuda y bueno, me pase la tarde con el y su papá Billy que resulto ser el mejor amigo de Charlie, fue increíble como pasaron las cosas, pues Charlie le había pedido a él que le vendiese la camioneta y Jake fue quien la reparó para que estuviese en un excelente estado al venderla- terminado esto, Tía Emily se puso seria y supe que mis hipótesis eran ciertas, a ella no le agradaban los Black – ¿Tía te pasa algo?- dije preocupada al verla

- Nada querida no te preocupes es solo que… no hagas caso a esta anciana –dijo volviendo a sonreír

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

- No Tía, muchísimas gracias pero comí en casa de… y no termine la frase porque algo me decía que era mejor no mencionar a los Black por esta noche y me despedí de ella con mi beso habitual de buenas noches y subí las escalaras hacia mi habitación, me acomode y prendí la compu para saber si tenía noticias de mamá y allí estaba, me había enviado un correo.

_Hija:_

_¿Cómo va todo?, espero que bien y estés de lo mejor con Tía Emily, aquí con Charlie estamos de maravillas, nos vamos a quedar en Londres un tiempo, te llevaremos muchas cosas de nuestros viajes ya que tu padre quiere que tengas recuerdos de todos estos lugares, luche para decirle que no lo hiciera, pero hija ya sabes cómo es, así que cuando llegue con todas esas cosas finge sorpresa ¿sí?_

_Te queremos y adoramos con todo nuestro corazón hija no lo olvides, cuídate y cuida a Tía Emily y no visites muy seguido el hospital ya que preocuparas a Tía Emily más de la cuenta. Por favor escríbeme en cuento recibas el mensaje y tu padre dice que visites a los Black para revisar tu camioneta. Besos y abrazos _

_Renée_

_Mamá:_

_Va todo bien, el palacio esta como siempre y de a poco voy encariñándome más con él, Tía Emily esta mas que bien, así que no te preocupes, hace poco llego un huésped suyo su nombre es Edward Cullen, es un chico muy agradable, todo un caballero y déjame decirte que es bastante guapo, mamá si lo vieras … hasta tú caerías a sus pies… pero bueno fuera de eso, estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien, además iremos a la misma Universidad puesto que el terminara sus estudios aquí, claro el va a estudiar medicina, pero aun así nos veremos y bueno ya me conoces como soy con la gente al comienzo, cuando él empiece te contare todo y no te alarmes ni emociones solo somos conocidos (no le digas a papá ) él es unos años mayor pero es lo de menos , ah! Con respecto a los Black ya los conocí gracias a mi monovolumen que se me descompuso a mitad de camino y gracias a dios Jake (es el hijo de Billy) que pasaba por ahí me llevo para repararlo en su taller ya que fue él quien lo reparo para que papá me lo regalara y así pase toda la tarde allí y sabes creo que a Tía Emily no le agradan los Black, pero aun no descubro nada… tu me podrías decir el motivo, es que aun no quiero hablar con ella del tema ._

_Te quiero mucho, dile a papá que Billy le manda saludos a y también que no se preocupe de los regalos, no son necesarios, pero si los trae los recibiré con gusto no te preocupes, mándale muchos besos y abrazos cuídense mucho._

_Los ama Bells _

Termine el correo para Renée, cuando sonó mi celular mire la pantalla y en ella salía la foto de mi mejor amiga Alice sin pensarlo conteste inmediatamente y escuche su inconfundible voz -_¡Demonios no se me había olvidado llamarla estará furiosa!-_tome aire y conteste.

-Hola, Alice… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ingrata y tu ¿Cómo estás?, no sabes lo preocupada que me has tenido-dijo con un dejo de enojo y tristeza en la voz

-Lo siento… Amiga de verdad es que he estado muy cansada y han pasado tantas cosas que no he tenido el tiempo que te mereces… ¿Me perdonas?- dije en tono persuasivo

-Está bien, pero tendras que contarme todo con lujo de detalles – dijo emocionada y supe que ya me había perdonado

- Bueno a ver por donde empiezo… y así transcurrió nuestra conversación, le conté de las clases, mis amigos, de los secretos del palacio, del desván , el diario de Isabella , el parecido impresionante entre nosotras y de vez en cuando exclamaba un Oh! y tenía que explicarle con mas detalles ya que mostraba más interés en ciertos temas, le conté de Edward y Jacob y enseguida se dio cuenta de mi interés por Edward ya que según ella lo tenía en un altar y sobre todo cuando le dije de las rozas blancas que él me había obsequiado, también le conté _nuestro primer encuentro_ y solo pude oír risas al respecto y le conté de cómo estaba vestido y a ella le pareció tan raro como a mí pero después de explicarle el motivo me precio que quedo mas convencida de que solo era un disfraz, y lo de ir a la Universidad juntos le pareció divertidísimo, cuando hable de Jacob, le encanto la idea de que fuese mecánico y le pareció un chico tierno y agradable cuando se lo describí, luego le dije que él también iría a la Universidad y me grito por el auricular, lo cual me indico que le parecía emociónate que los tres fuésemos a la misma pues allá le parecía que Jake sentía atracción por mi y se paliaría con Edward por mi atención, pero yo enseguida le dije- Alice deja de ver tantas películas románticas te llenan la cabeza de pajaritos – soltando una risa pequeña y pude ver que para ella no fue tan chistoso por el cambio en su voz.

- Amiga de verdad te lo digo es un presentimiento – dijo al cabo de unos segundos

-Alice… no empieces mira que te tengo miedo, ¿Estás segura de que tu ante pasado no fue adivino o algo así? –dije soltando una risita que después se unió a las de ella

- ¿Bells?... porque ya no saludas a tu mejor amigo ingrata…

- ¡Emm! ¡Oh ¡¿Amigo mío mi osito protector, ¿ como estas?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar –dijo en tono melancólico

- Emm, lo siento no llores sabes que los amo a ambos es solo que Alice abarca toda mi atención y si no lo hago tu sabes cómo se pone… - dije tratando de que dejara de hacer pucheros y pude escuchar los reclamos de Alice y todos reímos al unisonó por el celular, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañaba

-¿Cómo están Esme y Carlisle?

- Súper bien, están tan preocupados como nosotros por ti y por eso decidí llamarte – dijo Alice quitándole el celular a Emm quien solo se queja por el empujón propinado por ella

-oh… Alice dale mis cariños por favor y diles que les extraño demasiado y que me disculpen por preocuparlos, los llamare más seguido- dije tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz

- Bells… nosotros también te extrañamos y sabemos que nos amas al igual que nosotros a ti y sabes iremos de vacaciones a Forks, Carlisle ya nos dio permiso, así que prepárate se te vendrá el huracán Brandon

-No saben la alegría que me de escuchar eso, y no se preocupen por nada que el palacio es bastante grande para todos, así que los estaré esperando con ansias, de verdad me hacen mucha falta y sé que Tía Emily estará encantada de tenerlos

-Entonces, solo queda esperar las vacaciones de inverno y estaremos allá en un santiamén, bueno amiga me despido, te llamaremos la semana que viene –dijo Alice emocionada y Emm se despidió a lo lejos con un te quiero mucho mi ovejita

-Yo también los quiero, mi duendecillo y osito protector, se me cuidan mucho esperare su llamada, no olviden enviar mis saludos a Esme y Carlisle- y solo se escucho el adiós de mis amigos y el sondo del fin de la llamada.

Como extrañaba mi vida en Phoenix…

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Hola chicas ! tanto tiempo verdad ?, pues en verdad lamento haberlas echo esparar tanto tiempo, pero ultimamente he teido muchos problemas familiares que me han tenido muy desanimada y por eso no habia tiempo para actualizar... u.u pero se que ustedes sabran perdonar a esta ingrata que las ha dejado de lado ... =) espero les guste este capii! en especial a las Team Jake ! y a las Team Edward- Jake como yo xDDD ya que por fin aparece en la histria nuestro sol x333 y de la forma menos esparada ! yo por mi parte me encantaria quedarme en medio de la playa y que Jake me salvara ! jajjaja =)

_Este capi va dedicado a todas las personitas que me han apoyado en estos momentos dificiles ..** Nekiito, Camii, Lu, Peque Cullen, Mona, Farii **y en especial a **mi primis Nata (MissDupre)** y obviamente a **USTEDES **que me han tenido la panciencia e igual me escriben y agragan a sus favoritos mi historia ... pues me hacen muy muy feliz y saben que me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante ... _

_Dejen sus Reviews, todas las opiniones y sogerencias son bienvenida_ =)

_**Besos frios y Abrazos de osito Protector,**_

**_La Chica Vampilobo Magica ^^_**


End file.
